Parking
by Redlance-ck
Summary: There had to have been a better place to park than this…  Sam/Brooke


**Disclaimer**: Ryan Murphy's sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

**A/N**: What better way to return to Bram than with smut? ;) Also, I've never actually had sex in the backseat of a car, so I had to use my imagination for this. To any of you who have had that (I imagine uncomfortable) pleasure, forgive me any of my misconceptions. ;) Also, still pretty new to writing sexy-times, so bare that in mind. Let's call this an experiment.

As a side note, i've missed these two. 3

* * *

><p>Sam grunted, levering her foot against the centre console of the car and kicking herself into the backseat as Brooke followed, almost clambering over the brunette in her haste. They met in a tangle of limbs, falling heavily enough to rock the car where it was parked, and Sam ignored the stab of pain at her ankle as it got wedged against something beneath the passenger seat and she had to wrestle it free. In the almost non-existent rear space of Sam's beetle, they somehow managed to manoeuvre themselves into a position that was approximately as awkward as it looked, but was inevitably the only way they could both fit and be as close as possible. Horizontally, which seemed to be the focal point of the moment.<p>

Sam lay with her back against the bench seat, fingers threaded into impossibly soft blonde tresses and her lips actively accepting the hot, open-mouthed kisses Brooke was devouring her with. It felt like the former cheerleader was luring her heart right out of her mouth with them. Exhaling nosily through her nose, Sam parted her legs; one pressed against the backrest and another with a foot on the floor, and swallowed a groan as Brooke dropped her body between them. Reflexively, her thighs tightened around the girl's lithe form, holding her in place for the moment. The motion lifted a giggle from Brooke and the blonde broke the kiss, pulling back a little to gaze down at the dishevelled form beneath her. Propping herself up with an elbow against the back of the seat, she ran a slim finger over Sam's kiss-swollen lips

"I'm not going anywhere, Sammie." Brooke's voice came as low purr and she felt the legs around her clench again impulsively at the sound of it. She cocked an eyebrow, staring into Sam's eyes; dark, hooded with desire. Tongue sweeping out across her lower lip, Sam reasserted her grip on Brooke's hair and pulled the girl back down. They met in a flurry of lips and tongues, teeth flashing on occasion to nip and tease. Brooke shifted, legs uncomfortable in her current position, and pulled away again, smirking at Sam's whine of protest as she sat up. "What did I just say?" She reminded her, reaching out to playfully poke the tip of the brunette's nose. Then, still kneeling between Sam's legs, Brooke leaned forward and expertly thumbed open the button of the reporter's jeans. Sam jerked her head up to stare at her girlfriend, breathing heavily but looking suddenly unsure as Brooke reached beside her to tug at the cuff of her pants. "Your pants are tight enough without adding the constrictions of the backseat of your car and if I can't get into them, that leaves us with one other option." Brooke said when Sam failed to response and swooped down to steal another scorching kiss before any response could be given. She took a moment to let her tongue dance against Sam's a few times, before she snared the other girl's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently. "Take them off." She begged; a breath against Sam's mouth. The brunette whimpered and Brooke giggled again as she felt it ghost across her lips.

"Brooke, we might get caught." Sam's eyes darted to the space between the driver's seat and the door, looking towards The Palace for any signs of life. They'd arrived home after spending an evening not watching the movie they'd gone to see and their hormones hadn't even allowed them to make it inside the house. There was a light on upstairs, but the driveway light was out and there was no sign that anyone was still up and walking about the first floor of the house that she could see. Lips against her neck caused Sam's eyes to slam closed and the fingers of her left hand fisted in Brooke's hair, her right shooting out to grip helplessly at the rear headrest. "Brooke." She whined again, voice rough and the determination draining from it. The body above her shifted again and suddenly there was pressure exactly where Sam needed it most, and the brunette's hips surged against a toned thigh as Brooke suckled the pulse point beneath her mouth, dragging her teeth across it.

"Sammie." The nickname left her as a teasing moan, high-pitched and purposeful, and brown eyes rolled into the back of a lust-fogged head. "Take." Brooke placed a kiss against the reddened patch of skin. "Them." She dragged her lips along the length of Sam's jawbone until they hovered above ones that were parted to release ragged and uneven breathes. "Off." Shoulders lifting off the seat beneath her, Sam caught the lips above her, hands already moving to push against the waistband of her jeans as a thought flitted through her mind unhindered. Brooke could talk her into, and out of, anything.

Swinging her legs around, Brooke scooted backwards to aid in the removal, tugging with renewed fervour as Sam rose and twisted her hips, pushing at the now offensive garment as she somewhat ungracefully extracted herself from them. But then they were off, tossed blindly somewhere towards the front of the vehicle, and Brooke's hand were sliding along the length of her bare legs and she couldn't have cared less about grace if she'd been trying.

"Better." Brooke murmured throatily, resuming her position between Sam's legs and bending to hover over the other girl. With her left hand braced against the door behind a dark head, hazel eyes caught hooded brown and Brooke raked her fingertips across the inside of the brunette's thighs. The motion urged a noise that lay somewhere between a gasp and a groan from low in Sam's throat, filling the small space of the car. But it was dwarfed by the moan that left the reporters lips as Brooke's fingers snaked beneath the elastic of Sam's underwear and slid through the evidence of her desire. Her head came up at the unexpected contact, forehead almost catching the blonde's chin as Brooke loomed over her before it dropped back down and hit the protruding handle of the door. But the pain didn't register through the pleasure and Sam rocked her hips against gently probing fingers, desperate for harsher contact. "Don't you think?" Blinking, unfocused, the question didn't make any kind of sense to Sam through the haze surrounding her and Brooke, seeing the look of incomprehension on her girlfriend's face bit her lip and chuckled in a kind of resignation. There was mean and then there was cruel. And Brooke didn't feel like being cruel at that moment. Tightening her hold on the small shelf-like edge where the window of the car met the door, she effortlessly slid a finger into silky depths, watching in an endless kind of amazement as Sam's eyes screwed shut and her lips parted in silent moan. Brooke held still, a smirk tugging at her lips. She wasn't a big fan of silence during moments like these. Biting the edge of her lip, she flicked her thumb - just once, and then watched her reward unravel to reveal the form of Sam quietly gasping her name. The brunette's right hand was pressed against the back of the seat, the fingers of it looking like they were attempting to tear holes in the fabric, and her left was at her head, digits threading into her own hair as she arched her back uncontrollably and gasped for breath. Gazing down at Sam as she lay wanton, Brooke found an easy rhythm and slipped into it. It was still new, this particular aspect of their relationship, but the familiarity had been growing steadily and Brooke found unending delight in the fact that she was starting to figure out exactly what Sam liked best and when. Because there were a number of variations between long and languid explorative sessions that saw them occupied by a comfortable bed and what they were currently doing. One called for soft touches and caresses, there other required a more frantic pace.

Brooke added a second finger, forehead dropping to rest against Sam's collar bone as the action pulled a moan from the brunette that sent her own desire to pool between her legs. Sam's hips rocked steadily upwards to meet every thrust of the fingers moving inside her, inarticulate noises and harsh pants leaving her with every brush of Brooke's thumb. Lips kissed up along the length of her neck, thrusts turning deeper and slightly more desperate as Sam's mewling moans became almost constant. The blonde's breath was hot against her skin and Sam felt suddenly hyperaware of everything.

She might not have registered the sound otherwise. Eyes snapping open, Sam set her gaze back through the space between the driver's seat and the car door, heart seizing in her chest when she saw a light on in the downstairs hallway. What had she heard? Had her mom or Mike come outside to see if something was wrong? Panicked, she tried to ignore what Brooke was doing to her and focus on the potential threat.

"Brooke." Her voice was rough and the sound of it made the blonde hum contentedly into her neck. "I heard something." Looking thoroughly unconcerned, the blonde raised her head to peer around the driver's headrest.

"It's fine. It's probably just my dad cheating on his diet again." Considering the conversation over, Brooke leaned back in, luring Sam back into the haze with a kiss that stole the remainders of her breath. She curled her fingers, rubbing the spot she knew made Sam see stars and the body beneath her arched. The brunette tilted her head back, breaking the kiss and letting out a keening moan, hips returning to their undulating with a renewed vigour.

"We could be caught any minute." Sam choked out after a few moments, resolve shattering as Brooke turned her head to lick along the ridge of her ear before whispering into it.

"Then we're good, Sammie." Brooke purred, thumb finally finding firm contact. "Because we both know you're not lasting another thirty seconds." And then she bit down gently on the earlobe hanging enticingly before her. Sam's nails scratched nosily against the material beneath them as her fingers clenched, muscles all over her body snapping taught as Brooke's fingers curled inside her again and suddenly there were fireworks flashing against the roof of the car. Sam came unravelled from the inside out, right arm swinging around Brooke's shoulders to hold her close, while her left hand remained lost beneath a tangle of dark hair. She ground her hips hard against palm pressed tightly to her, only slowly when her orgasm began to subside. Careful strokes of Brooke's fingers and thumb drew it out until Sam's muscles relaxed again and she slumped against the seat beneath her.

It was a wonder she had the energy to jump when the tap on the window decimated the silence that usually accompanied the afterglow. Not even taking the offered instant to stare at each other in horror, Brooke twisted her head to stare over her shoulder and in the direction of the noise, only to find shadowed outlines visible through the fogged up windows.

"If you guys are done making lady-babies," Lily's voice came muffled through the car, but the amused irritation rang loud and clear. "Can you come out so we can yell at you for breaking our study date?" Realization flashes across their faces in unison.

"I'm okay to give them a minute." Carmen's anxious voice filtered in. "Let Sam put her pants back on before she comes out."

Cheeks burning, Brooke turned back to look down at Sam and found her expression mirrored. Maybe they could get away with just locking the doors and pretending they weren't there.


End file.
